CardCaptor Sakura: The Challenges of Magic
by Arrow Snape
Summary: Everything will be alright" Sakura's own spell, which helped her through her quest to becoming the Card Mistress. But now, will it be enough. Now she, and everyone else, must travel to England to stop a monster from destroying magic, and the world.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Do not own CardCaptor Sakura, but any characters that you don't recognize, are mine , I swear!! I own the plot too.. but its not like I'm making money from it.

Also.. I'm not claiming to be an expert on the Japanese language, especially the grammer, I only know a few everyday words.

Parings: Sakura/Syoran; Touya/Yukito-Yue; Eriol/OC; 

A/N: -sigh- So, my first story for a while now. And of course It's about my new obsession at the moment :) Enjoy please.

Oh, almost forgot. Any flammers will be fed to _The Bear_ ;) you've been warned.

---

Prologue

Sakura Kinomoto gave a soft cry in her sleep, above her, the bright light shone from one of her cards, The Dream, which was showing her a vision, which unfortuantly the girl wouldn't remember when she woke up. Hovering by the light pink book was a small teddy bear looking creature. Keroberos, in his hidden form, watched his mistress, his beady eyes shone worriedly as his tail flicked behind him, irritated about something.

Outside her bedroom door, Sakura's father, Fujitaka was leaning with his ear against the door, his eyes closed as he listened to his daughters whimpers, each one making his heart clench.

In the room next to Sakura's laid her brother,Touya, who was fast asleep, not aware of the turmoil his sister was going through. Beside him, laying on the bed as well, was Yukito, Touya's best friend, and his secret boyfriend. In the dark, amber eyes shone brightly, too brightly for any normal human. Yukito shifted and blinked, his eyes flashing a pale blue, also white, before they turned back to the bright amber.

Yue, the moon guardian of the Clow Cards, now turned Sakura Cards, felt his mistress' distress. He could feel it. In the air around them. Like a dark cloud settling in on them.

Yukito sighed and slowly stood up out of the bed, so as not the wake Touya and moved over to the window. The moon lightly from the nearly full moon came through and bathed him in it's light. Yukito felt the familiar pull and his head fell back as light enveloped him. In a moment, Yue in all his glory stood there, his cat like eyes staring outside, his arms crossed.

Touya shifted, feeling the sudden surge of Moon Based Magic and awoke, blinking in a dazed way.

"..Yue?" he said when he spotted the angel like person standing there at the window. There was no answer from the Moon Guardian, which was odd. For despite the fact that Yue barely talked, he usually gave some inclination that he heard you.

Touya frowned and slowly got up, "Yue?" he tried again. Finally the white haired man turned his piercing gaze to him. Before looking once more back out at the sky. He gave a light twitch as the feeling of distress from Sakura became stronger,but he didn't move other wise. 

There was something...

Touya was silent as well. He now could hear the soft whimpers floating through his room from Sakura, but like that damned stuffed animal of a guardian had told him, he couldn't help her as much as Yue and he could. AS well, Touya figured she must not be in trouble if Yue wasn't with her.

"Yu-"

"Something is coming." Yue said softly and Touya blinked.  
"What do you mean?" he had the sudden urge to rest his hand on Yue's arm or shoulder, but refrained from doing so.

Yue's eyes narrowed and one of his hands clenched, "It's just like before." he whispered, talking more to himself then to Touya.

"Just like before..."

"Yue... what's happening?"

Yue turned to him, "Can't you feel it? Even if you do not have magic anymore, surly even you must feel it in the air."

Touya stared, If Yue was talking about the thick atmosphere around them.. then yes he did feel it. He shuddered lightly.

Yue gave a nod, as if satisfied by something and turned back to look out the window.  
"What's coming?" Touya said softly, now he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. From the next room, as if to answer him, Sakura gave out one final scream, that made Yue twitch lightly, before she finally quietened.

"Yue... What is coming?"

Yue's eyes looked up at the sky, the stars danced behind the moon, dim in the bright light coming from it.

"... A war."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own CardCaptor Sakura, but any characters that you don't recognize, are mine , I swear!! I own the plot too.. but its not like I'm making money from it.

Also.. I'm not claiming to be an expert on the Japanese language, especially the grammar, I only know a few everyday words.

Parings: Sakura/Syoran; Touya/Yukito-Yue; Eriol/OC;

A/N: -sheepish- Ya long time overdue-update but.. I has heavy work load. Best of all only three months of High School and I'm Free!!!! -cough-  
Also, sorry if there are any words mis-spelled, or are missing letters, my original keyboard finally broke on me, and the one I'm using right now is like... 10 years old. So it sucks, big time. They keys keep getting stuck --'

Oh, almost forgot. Any flammers will be fed to _The Bear_ ;) you've been warned.

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly a week since Sakura's vision, and since Yue proclaimed there was a war coming. Touya sat at a table in the restaurant his father had taken him, Sakura, and Yukito to. Touya and his father were sitting beside each other, and Yukito and Sakura were sitting across from them. Touya watched Yukito as the gray haired boy listened intently to Sakura's ramblings and pretending to ignore the yellow paw that would randomly sneak up from under the table and steal bits of food from Sakura's plate.  
It was is Sakura had completely forgotten everything that had happened, Touya mused. Though one thing was different, Yukito seemed more tired. Of course, Fujitaka and Sakura wouldn't notice, but Touya did. It wasn't Yukito who was tired, it was Yue.

Something was bugging the Moon guardian so much it was effecting Yukito as well. But Every time Touya tried talking to Yue, Yukito would say that his other side was too tired and that he should wait, even if he asked in the middle of the day.

Touya sighed and took a drink of his tea, having finished his food already. Someone at a nearby table laughed loudly and he watched Yuki jump and his amber eyes dart towards the sound, flashing amethyst for a moment. Touya frowned. He swore, tonight he was going to talk to Yue, weather the angel wanted him too or not.

Nearly half-an hour later, the the Kinomoto's and Yukito were walking down the street towards the Kinomoto house. They had walked to the restaurant since it was so close, and Fujitaka didn't feel like driving them all. Touya was walking beside Yukito and Sakura was ahead of them with their father.

"Yuki. Stay over tonight." Touya asked.  
"I..I dunno-"  
"Yuki."  
Yukito was silent for a moment, either thinking it over, or having a fight with Yue until he finally gave a silent nod.

The four of them headed into the park, which, by now, was completely covered in darkness. Sakura clung to her father's arm slightly scared, her green eyes darting this way and that. Even Yukito looped his arm through Touya's, which surprised the taller boy.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked softly. But his only answer was him nearly walking right into Sakura and the grip on his arm getting tighter.

Touya looked around his eyes narrowing. God how he wished he had his magic back., if only for times like this. Yukito turned his face towards Touya's, but his eyes were amethyst rather then amber, showing Yue was in control of their body.

"What is it?" Touya whispered softly, and Yue just shook Yuki's head, "Let's keep going shall we?" he said, with Yukito's light manner but Sakura had turned around and seem the change in Yukito's eye color, which made her even more nervous and she clung tighter to her father, her free hand coming up to clasp the necklace around her neck.

"Come on." Touya said taking Yukito's hand and continued walking, following right behind his sister and looking at the shadow around them. Suddenly Yukito dived forwards and knocked Sakura to the ground as a black dog raced by, knocking Fujitaka over as it missed Sakura, and raced back into the trees.

"Just a dog." Touya said, slightly relieved, but Yue's eyes were narrowed after the creature as he helped Sakura up.  
"Who could let their dog run loose at this time of night." Fujitaka grumbled as he got up.

The dog came back, and Touya just had enough time to notice it was bigger then most dogs, before it grabbed his father, and at surprising speed, pulled the full grown man into the trees.

"Father!!" Sakura screamed, and Yue transformed completely just in time to catch her, "No!! Yue let go!!" the young girl screamed, "Yue!! I order you to let go of me!" a glow surrounded Yue's hands and sudden;t he let go of his mistress, who took off into the trees.

"Sakura!" Touya yelled after her before he and Yue ran after her. Or rather, Touya ran, and Yue flew.

"God this thing is fast!" Touya growled, but Yue said nothing. With a burst of speed Yue flew faster ahead just in time to catch Sakura before she ran off the cliff.

"Keroberos. Wake up." Yue said harshly and the small stuffed animal slowly rose out of the small backpack Sakura was holding.

"What Yue? Do i bother you while you're sleeping?"  
"Where is my dad!?" Sakura cried out, still struggling against Yue's arms. As if to answer the poor girl, a cry resounded making all of them freeze. Sakura was the first to recover and she tore herself away from Yue and ran towards the sound. Kero quickly transformed as Touya and Yue ran after her again, Touya's stomach dropped with every step that he took.

The trees cleared and they came into a clearing. Touya managed to stop before he ran into Sakura, who stood frozen. And what lay in the middle of the clearing would haunt both of them. The large dog still had a hold of Fujitaka, but it was joined by another animal, this one looked like some sort of cat. Touya felt bile rise to his throat as he realized both creatures were tearing apart his father. He grabbed Sakura and buried her face into his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his own eyes away.

There was a ferocious growl from beside him, and Keroberos, in his true form, ran forwards and charged after both creatures, who were so surprised the turned and ran, but Keroberos got one in his massive jaws, the dog. Over come by anger, the normally gentle Keroberos managed to kill the creature and let it fall limply to the ground, before he walked over to Fujitaka, and his ears drooped.

Yue gently took Sakura from Touya, and cradled the sobbing girl to his chest, before he shot up into the air, taking her home. Touya, though, walked slowly towards his father's body, holding back the tears and bile as he noticed the damage done to him.

"Oh God." Touya moaned and he turned his head away, his eyes landing on the creature, and this close, he noticed the creature hardly looked like a dog. In fact, if Touya could put any word to it, it looked like a zombie.  
"What is it?" Touya asked, his voice sounded strangled.

"They're an old creature," Keroberos said softly, "They haven't been around for six hundred years."

"What am I going to do?" Touya sobbed, falling to his knees, his head bowed over. He heard the large paw prints fall behind him, and the heavy weight land on his shoulder, "You need to take care of Sakura. Don't worry about Fujitaka, Yue and I will handle him."  
And the sound of his name, the angelic being landed beside them, "The Sleep is helping Sakura, and Windy is watching over her."

Keroberos nodded, "Good."

"I'll take you home." Yue said, turning to look down at Touya, "Then I'll come back." he finished looking back to the lion.  
"Be careful then." Keroberos said, and Yue just gave a single nod before he helped Touya up, wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist, and with a mighty beat of his wings, launched them into the air.  
Touya couldn't appreciate this moment. The weightless feeling, the gut wrenching knowledge that the ground was hundreds of feet below him, nor the feeling of the wind rushing over him. All he could feel was his heart breaking over the sight of his dead father, his sisters face when he pulled her again him. The Helpless feeling he had felt watching.

He felt his feet hit something hard and he pulled his face out of Yue's shoulder and noticed he was home. With one hand on his arm, and the other on his lower back, Yue lead him inside and up the stairs to his room. Numbly he felt the bed under him, and saw Yue's eyes which reflected worry and such sadness that would have usually made Touya look away from. But tonight.

Barely aware of having the blankets pulled over him, or the soft, and gentle kiss Yue left n the side of his mouth, or the door shutting behind the angel, Touya laid there looking up at the ceiling. What snapped him out of it, was the sound of the front door closing softly. He blinked and looked around, before he sat up, the blankets Yue had put over him fell.

The house was so quiet. 

Slowly Touya got up and left his room, walking down the hall a few paces and stopped at Sakura's door before he gently opened it. Two figures sat in the room with Sakura, one was a small, fairy type girl, sitting on the headrest beside Sakura's alarm clock, the other sat on the edge of the girls bed, gently running her hand through the girls hair. Windy smiled gently at him as he walked to his sister bed, before he climbed up and beside her, wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to him. He had only don this once before, when their mother died, he had climbed up into Sakura's small bed and held her all night. It's only fitting he do this again on the night their father died. Touya's heart clenched at that thought and he buried his face into Sakura's hair as the tears started to finally fall. He felt a gently hand run through his black hair, and he could pretend it was his mother, or even his father comforting him, even though the rational part of his mind knew it was just Windy, comforting the brother of her mistress.

He felt something soft land on his head, and before he had the chance to realize what it was, he was fast asleep.

Yue landed once more in the clearing, two cards held in his hands.

Keroberos sighed, "Sakura is going to be a wreak." he said softly, looking up at the sky. Yue nodded, but his gaze was one the two figures just off on the edge of the trees. A young woman with long silver hair, much like Yukito's, and the spirit of the man laying before them. Yue watched Sakura and Touya's mother and father great each other in death.

"Yue." Keroberos said for the fifth time, finally dislodging the Moon Guardian from whatever he was thinking of.  
"My apologies, what is it?"  
Keroberos just gave him a look, "I asked, where are we going to put him?"

Yue shook his head, "What about at Tsukishiro's house? There is enough land, and you can hardly see over the large fence. "  
Keroberos nodded, "Alright" Yue pocketed the two cards he was holding before walking over to the body. Gently, he picked Fujitaka up, ignoring the blood seeping into his clothes (he never did like it, even after all the battles he had been through, he couldn't stand the sight of it), before he opened his wings and followed Keroberos back into the sky. It didn't take them long to get to Yukito's house, and they landed down where the fence was the highest. Yue laid the body down once more, before pulling out one of the cards.

"Keroberos." Yue said, holding out The Earthy. The Sun guardian took a breath and nodded.

"Earthy Card, heed you guardian's words. Create a grave for the sire of your mistress, and give him a place of final rest. Release."

The magic swirled around the two guardian's, and the form of Earthy rose out of her card. Silently, the two Guardian's watched the card created a neat hole and then stood back when she was finished. Yue once again, picked up Fujitaka, before his eyes glowed and he let go, the body floating there. Gently, Yue lowered him into the grave and let go of the spell. The Earthy went about placing the dirt over Fujitaka, and once she was finished, grass grew quickly of the spot, before the spirit went back into her card form. Yue pocketed her once more, before conjuring a arrow and placed it n the ground as a marker, until later when they would have an actual grave marker for th man.

"Well... suppose I'll head back to Sakura." Keroberos sighed.

Yue nodded, "Yukito will bring the cards back tomorrow." he said as the only farewell as Keroberos launched into the air once more, leaving the moon Guardian alone. Silently, he pulled out two cards, one, he had kept hidden from Keroberos. He tossed Th Flower up and said an incantation, before the small spirit jumped out and twirled over the grave, A Sakura tree grew just behind Yue's arrow, a peach tree, that would only blossom and never actually grow it's fruits, grew beside, and slightly against the Sakura tree, and surrounding the bases of both trees, the nadeshiko rose out of the ground, blanketing the ground.

Yue took a hold of The Flower when she returned to her card form. He knew he was going to hear it from Keroberos when he saw the kind act, but at the moment, he really couldn't care. Pulling out the final card, Bubbles, he headed inside the house to rid himself of the blood the covered him.

Outside, one single, fully blossomed flower from both the sakura and the peach tree fell off of their branches, and landed on the ground over top of where Fujitaka was laying below.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do not own CardCaptor Sakura, or any characteristics from Harry Potter, but any characters that you don't recognize, are mine , I swear!! I own the plot too.. but its not like I'm making money from it.

Also.. I'm not claiming to be an expert on the Japanese language, especially the grammar, I only know a few everyday words.

Parings: Sakura/Syoran; Touya/Yukito-Yue; Eriol/OC;

A/N: Alright.. so..after this is where you might, start seeing a few things taken from the Harry Potter series. Nothing major, but I'm really just too lazy to make up a whole new world, and there might also be a few names that recognizable. 

**Chapter 2**

Two days after his fathers death had Touya sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hands. His eyed were dull and had bags under them from the lack of sleep he had gotten. Upstairs he could hear the soft voice of Tomoyo Daidōji, Sakura's best friend, talking quietly to his sister. And no doubt the gaki was on the phone with her as well.

He gave a sigh and took a drink from the cup his eyes wandering to the picture of his mother. His father had always taken the frame and put a new picture of his wife in everyday, even when he was sick in bed, Fujitaka always got up just to do that. And now... the picture wouldn't be changed.

'_Not unless I do it._' Touya thought. No, what would be even better, was if he could find a picture of both his parents. Ya that would-

"Touya?" came Yukito's soft voice. He came into the dining room where Touya sat.  
"Oh.. Yuki." Touya said, rubbing his eyes, "When did you get here?"  
"Just a moment ago. Tomoyo let me in." the silver haired boy sat in a chair across from Touya, "Drinking coffee at this hour?"  
Touya shrugged and took another drink ignoring Yukito's frown.  
"At least tell me you've made something to eat."  
Touya looked up at the clock and saw it was getting on seven o'clock am, and he shook his head.

Yukito let out a breath and stood up once more, going into the kitchen and looking through the fridge, pulling out random things.  
"Yuki.. you don't need-"  
"Yes I do Touya. You and Sakura are in no shape to cook. We don't need the house burning down. So sit down."  
Touya gave a sigh and sat back down on his chair looking slightly sheepish as Yukito went about and began making a small stir-fry. The black haired boy watched Yukito move about, his heart warming at the thoughtfulness of his best friend.

He took another drink from his coffee as the frying pan sizzled as Yukito placed slices of meat in the hot oil. Yukito moved around the kitchen, putting their dinner together faster then Touya ever could, just looking at him you couldn't help but think he had done asll these movements as if it was a well trained dance he had been doing for years. Which, Touya reminded himself, he probably did. He hardly knew anything about Yue. So perhaps years ago, he had sat in an unknown kitchen and created a lovely stir-fry for Clow Reed and the stuffed animal living upstairs, maybe even others.

Clow Reed.

That wasn't a name he had thought about for a while. The man who helped weave Sakura's fate. The one who created the stuffed animal, and his own best friend.

Sort of..

Touya set his cup down and stood up. He strained his ears as he walked into the small kitchen, he made sure no one from upstairs was about to come down. He stood behind Yukito and noticed he was silently humming a song. Touya paused to listen. It was nothing he had ever heard before, and Yukito was so distracted by watching the meat cook and his humming, he didn't notice Touya behind him.

Gently Touya stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Yukito's small waist. The smaller boy jumped and Touya just pulled him closer and placed his face into the back of Yukito's neck, which was uncomfortable for him since he was so tall.. but oh well.

"Geez To-ya." Yukito breathed out relaxing, "You scared me."  
"You were humming. What was that?" Touya asked, making Yukito shiver.  
"I wasn't humming."  
"Fine, what was Yue humming then?"  
Yukito paused before he relayed the answer Touya didn't expect to get, "It's an old song someone created for the cards."  
"Ah. You'll have to sing it one day." Yukito knew Touya wasn't talking to him.  
"I don't think so."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm a terrible singer."  
"Bullshit."  
"Even so... I'm not singing."  
Touya hummed and gently placed a kiss on Yukito's neck making the small boy shiver once more.  
"Shoo, let me finish cooking."  
"'Kay." Touya placed one last kiss on Yukito's neck before he turned and went back to his coffee, feeling somewhat better.

'_The calming power of the moon' _ Touya thought watching Yukito again, sipping at his cooling drink.  
-------  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero. Come down." Yukito called up, and he could just imagine the look on the Sun guardian's face. Ah well, I wasn't like Keroberos was a secret anymore. Or perhaps he just thought Yukito didn't know anything about Yue.

'_Most likely that option'_  
Yukito sighed and headed back into the kitchen as he heard movement upstairs. He pulled down five plates, placing rice, then the stir-fry on top just as the two girls came down.  
"Ooooh!! The Snow Rabbit cooked!!" Kero sang sitting down on the table beside the picture of Touya and Sakura's mother.  
"Hello Kero-san."  
"Hello Snow Rabbit."  
Yukito rolled his eyes and he picked up Two of the plates and placed them in front of the quiet Sakura and the concerned Tomoyo, before he grabbed the other three, giving one to Kero, one to Touya before he himself sat down beside Touya.   
Yukito could feel it. And even though the tension in the air didn't bother him too much, it made Yue uncomfortable.  
'_Stop. Go flying later when everyone is asleep.'  
'I was planning on it.'_ cam the huffed answer.  
Yukito sighed and began to eat his own dinner. They didn't bother with the beginning of dinner tradition. They were all mourning to much to bother.  
"Oniisan?" Came Sakura's quiet voice, "Can Tomoyo stay over?"  
Touya looked up, his dark eyes showing something battling inside of him. Finally, Yukito watched him nod, "Of course."  
In those two words, Yukito knew he had been told to stay as well.

Dinner passed in silence. Kero and Yukito were, of course, the first ones done with their dinner. Yukito took to watching Sakura who picked at her dinner, but to her credit, she ate it all in the end. Silently she got up, Tomoyo following her, and placed their dishes in the sink. Without any of the 'thank you''s from the Card Mistress, she went upstairs.

"Arigato Yukito-san." Tomoyo said for herself and her friend, and she turned and followed Sakura.

Touya sighed, and stood up, taking the last three plates.

Kero stayed on the table, his small arms crossed as he watched after Sakura. Finally he turned a very serious face to Yukito, and he knew what was coming.

"Sorry Snow Rabbit. Yue, come out I need to speak to you."

Yukito sighed, as he felt himself lose consciousness.

Yue unfurled his wings a moment later and crossed his arms at Kero.  
"Oh don't give me that look." Kero said, ignoring Touya who leaned up against the kitchen counter beside the sink, watching them, "Surly you can feel it now?"  
Yue nodded, "Of course."  
"What is he doing here do you suppose? Perhaps he heard what happened?"  
Yue looked away, banishing his wings as he walked to the window and looked out onto the dark street, "No... I do not think that is it."   
"Well, what else could it be?"  
Yue stayed silent. He was aware that both Touya and Kero were looking at him.  
'_What else could it be? A lot of things Keroberos_.' Yue thought to himself, '_Though I'm not sure if I am right.'_

"Yue?"  
"He's getting closer. Does Sakura know?"  
"I'm not sure. If she does know, she's ignoring it at the moment."  
"The Cards are restless. The moon ruled came to me last night."  
"Ya.. the Sun cards did that too." Kero looked at Yue before he sighed, his tail dropping down, even his ears drooped, "This is bad isn't it?"  
"It would seem so."  
"Well.. at least its not storming."  
"Never say at least. It always happens."  
Kero couldn't help but smile, "Ah yes, Clow's weird wisdom.  
"Well he was right. You will see. Tomorrow it will begin to rain at the very least."  
Kero chuckled, "Stop being so superstitious."  
"You will owe me."   
"Owe what.. _if_ you're right."  
"The usual."  
"Of course."

Touya watched the exchange with amusement. The two of them reminded him of two brothers. And in an odd way... He supposed they were brothers. A very.. odd set of brothers, but brothers nonetheless.

"Closer. So he's coming here." Kero said to Yue.  
"Yes.. just our luck. He brought his _dear_ friends."

"Who's coming?" Touya said, hoping it wasn't the gaki.  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
'_Even better_' Touya thought bitterly, "Is that girl coming?"  
"Ruby Moon? Oh yea."  
Touya groaned and Kero laughed.

"Keroberos... go get the mistress."

Kero straighted in a imitation of a salute, "Ma'am yes ma'am." and he disappeared out of the room before the ice dagger hit him.

Touya moved around and out of the kitchen. Yue still had his back to him, but he could see the pale face reflecting in the window. Just looking at him, standing there, the best description he had of Yue, was an ice sculpture, an ice sculpture that would break the moment you laid one finger on it.

Yue shifted and turned slightly. His cat like eyes locked with Touya's dark eyes. Silently they stood there. Touya slowly, walked towards Yue who stood perfectly still. Not once did their eyes shift. Touya stopped in front of the angel like being, so close that he barely had to move his hand in order to touch him. Yue's head was tilted back looking up at him.

Touya moved his eyes first, traveling over Yue's pale, cold face. '_I wonder if his skin is cold too..._' 

The urge to kiss him was overwhelming. And slowly, he leaned his head down, Yue's eyes widening lightly. Just as they're skin brushed together the doorbell rang, a crash sounded upstairs, and the moment was lost.

Yue looked away and moved past Touya as if nothing happened. The angel stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking out towards the door as Sakura bounded down the stairs and threw open the door.

Eriol Hiiragizawa stood there. Yue blinked his eyes. At least, he thought it was the same boy. He looked to be Touya's age, rather then the thirteen year old he should have been, like Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Eriol said gravely.  
"Eriol!!" she exclaimed and jumped up, wrapping her arms around the, now, older boy crying into his shoulder as he hugged her back.

"This is weird.. isn't he supposed to be Sakura's age?" Touya asked, standing beside Yue.  
"Tou-ya!!" came the horrible imitation of Yukito's nickname for him. Touya winced as Nakuru Akizuki appeared at her masters shoulder.  
"Hello Nakuru." Touya groaned out.  
"Oh Touya!! I knew you missed me!!"  
"..Or not." Touya said rolling his eyes, not missing the snort of laughter Yue gave.  
"Sakura.. my apologies. but we don't have much time." Eriol said gently pushing the girl away from him.  
"Time? Time for what?" the young girl asked softly, wiping her eyes.  
"We need to get out of here."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
Eriol moved his gaze to Touya, "You know the creature that attacked your father?"  
"How do you know-"  
"A whole army is coming here." Eriol continued, ignoring the interruption, "I have been ordered to take you guys away from here."

"What? W..Where are we going to go?" Sakura asked.  
"To England. Or.. well, not England really, but to Ireland. Just go get your cards. Tomoyo I'll call your mother later and deal with her for you."

Sakura paused for only a minute before she hurried upstairs.

"It's her again.. isn't it?" Yue asked Eriol softly and the magician just nodded.  
"Wait.. what?"  
"Do you not remember Keroberos? Dear old Meladay and her Howllers."  
"..WHAT!! How is she alive!!? She was killed!!"  
"Apparently not." Eriol said bitterly, "Now she's after Sakura's magic and I need to get her away from here."  
"To where?" Yue asked.  
"Just as I said: to Ireland."  
"But there's nothing there." Kero protested.  
"Are you sure about that?" Eriol replied as Sakura came back down, swinging a small backpack over her shoulders.

"Good." Eriol said, "Come." he lead the way out the door, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero following without question.

Yue stayed back for a moment just staring at the back of Eriol's head.  
"I'm not sure about this." Touya said as he grabbed his house key.  
"We don't have a choice. It's not safe here anymore." Yue whispered before he followed his mistress out. Touya sighed. He just didn't have the energy to fight. So silently, he shut off the few lights that were left on and he walked out the front door, shutting it and locking it behind him.

"How are we getting there?" Kero asked.  
"Flying." Eriol answered from his place on the sidewalk.  
"But.. we don't have any money."  
"I don't mean by plane Sakura." Eriol said amused, "You can use the fly card, Keroberos and so can Yue, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun." the large cat guardian of Eriol's landed beside him.  
"They're in the park." and Eriol nodded..  
"But.. what about Touya and Tomoyo."  
"Spinel Sun and Keroberos can carry them."  
"I get Tomoyo." Keroberos said as he finished his transformation.  
"Such childishness." Spinel snorted as he walked over to Touya, "Come on."  
The older boy blinked as he looked down at the panther like creature before he slowly sat down on his back. Sakura released her staffs and called on The Fly, pink wings exploded from her back. Eriol raised his hand and out of one of the bushes a broom flew out and into his hand. He mounted it, "Ready?" without getting an answer he flew into the air, everyone following him.

Touya gripped onto Spinel's fur at the sudden take off, but he began o relax the longer the journey went on. It took hours. They passed over bodies of water, flew around mountains and over deserts. They only stopped about five times for food and other needs but never to sleep.

Touya was beginning to think it would go on forever, and he had even fallen asleep on Spinel Sun's back. He suddenly woke up to find Spinel and the other landing.  
"Are we there?" he asked groggily.  
"Almost, we have to walk from here." the cats paws touched the ground and Touya climbed off. Spinel Sun shrunk into his small form and flew over to Eriol, landing on the boys shoulder as he vanished the broom.  
"Come on." he said softly, and they followed him through the trees.

They were walking in a haunted silence. Shapes appeared all around them in the dawning sun and it took a while for Touya to realize they were walking in a very old graveyard. Sakura seemed to notice to for she walked closer to her brother, clutching her magic staff.

The came to a wall topped with a old wrought iron fence which had a large hole in the middle. Eriol climbed up and held his hand down for Tomoyo. Ruby Moon and Yue floated up and landed on the ledge as did Keroberos, nearly knocking Yue right back off again.

With a scowl at the lion, Yue bent down and gently grasped Sakura's hands and pulled her up, then Touya though the angel avoided his eyes.

"Come on." Eriol whispered again and slipped through the gap, and one by one they all followed him.

They all landed in another part of the graveyard, but this time, the gravestones looked much neater and well kept.

Eriol lead the way through the stones, most of them bearing the same family name.

When the graveyard ended, they came to a well cared for lawn, leading upwards on a slight hill towards a large, and very impressive Castle.

"Welcome, to those who haven't been here, and welcome back to Yue and Keroberos, to Arton Castle." Eriol said smiling at their amazed faces.

"We... we're staying _here_?!" Sakura asked, completely amazed.  
"Yes. " Eriol said simply, "The owner of this castle asked for me to bring you here."  
"Are you a servant? Or even work here?" Tomoyo asked, just because of the way he addressed the owner.

Eriol laughed, "Oh no! No no. Actually, quiet the opposite. I know the owner from my childhood."

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Tomoyo said sheepishly.  
"It's quiet alright. Come on, I'm sure you're all tired. Arrow will not be here till later." he lead the way up the lawn and to the door, that opened when he flicked his wrist at it.

The stepped into a large hall, completely done in a dark green marble. Large oak doors lead the way into rooms, and on either side of the grand-staircase were two hallways. Where they were standing, light off of the large stain glass window reflected on the ground, showing two panthers, one black and one white, standing on either side of a large 'A'. Each panther had a crown on its head. The white panther had a small crescent moon on its chest, the black, a sun. Underneath them were the words: Permissum niether Atrum neque nec Lux lucis caecus vestri visum.

"Come on. I'll show you to your rooms." Eriol said, climbing up the staircase. One by one, he showed a different room to each person until finally only Keroberos, Yue and Touya were left.

"Unfortunately, there are so many people here We only have one extra room left. So Keroberos, I'm sure you wont mind sharing with Sakura?" Keroberos shook his head and went back down the hall, disappearing into his mistress' room.  
"And, sorry Yue and Touya, but you're gonna have to share a room."  
"Why can't I transform back into Yukito?" Yue asked, following Eriol as he lead them to their room.  
"It's just the magic surrounding here. Once your body gets used to it, you'll be able to change, until then you and Keroberos are stuck in your true forms." Eriol smiled at Yue as he opened the final door, "Here you go. A servant will come up when you awake again. Have a good sleep." and he left,, heading back down the hall.

Yue entered the room first, ignoring everything as he moved to the window and sat down on the ledge. He was able to fit his whole body up on it, curling his legs up and resting his head against the glass, looking out onto the castle grounds that was being showered in the mornings light.

Touya watched. The sun didn't look good on Yue. He thought to himself, as he sat down on the comfy bed, pulling off his shoes and socks. Not that the sun made Yue look ugly, it was just that it didn't show the beauty that the angel held. Only the moonlight could do that.

Touya pulled off his shirt, knowing it was most likely going to be a hot day, and he laid down on top of the beautiful comforters. When he woke up.. he'd have a proper look around... for now..

Yue turned his head as he heard a sound. He relaxed as he realized it was just Touya snoring lightly and he turned back to look outside. Nothing had changed, nothing.

And it was comforting.  
Or was it?

Yue too, feel asleep. His head resting against the pane of glass. His sleep filled with dreams.. or rather, memories, of his own 'childhood'. Clow laughing as Keroberos chased around everything from butterflies to the rabbits that tried coming out of their burrows.

Yue himself, the equivalent of a four year old, jumping around in the water, splashing the black haired woman on the bank, who just laughed, conjuring a horse made of water that chased the angel around until he tripped over his lion counterpart and the water-horse crashed down over both of them, soaking them thoroughly.

Yue shifted outside of his dream a single drop of silver fell from his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, or any characteristics from Harry Potter, but any characters that you don't recognize, are mine, I swear!! I own the plot too... but it's not like I'm making money from it.

Also.. I'm not claiming to be a expert on the Japanese language, especially the grammar, I only know a few everyday words.

Parings: Sakura/Syoran; Touya/Yukito-Yue; Eriol/OC;

A/N: Wow... it's been a year exactly since I last wrote something in here. During that year, I've had to reformat my computer 3 times, and I lost the few chapters of this story is had written, but didn't post. So now I have to go rewrite them. Oh well ^^.  
Is it just me... Or has this turned out to be mostly in Touya's POV? Well I guess that's to be expected since this is mostly about Touya/Yue.

Chapter 3

The first thing Touya noticed as he slipped back into consciousness was that it was really quiet. Peacefully so. He at least figured that he'd hear Yukito downstairs cooking something, or Tomoyo talking to Sakura in her bed-

Touya's dark eyes opened as the memories came back. He was no longer at his home in Japan. In fact, he was now half a world away. Slowly, he sat up, looking around him. The walls and floor were all made of stone, and looked to be fairly old. The furniture was all made out of some sort of dark wood, and any fabric was a dark blue. The bed he lay in was a huge, four poster canopy bed, with the curtains on his left side untied, blocking off the view to the doorway. On the walls were a few empty paintings, which seemed kind of pointless to him, and the only source of light come from candles mounted on the walls, and the large, stain glass window. The window was beautiful, the light shone through, casting pale colors from the glass around the room. The design of the window was some sort of Celtic knot, with a mix of amethyst and blue/green stains. The border of the window was also stained in a lavender color. IN the middle of the knot there was a amethyst jewel.

And sitting on the window sill, matching the colors in the window, was Yue. His bare feet were curled up under him, his robes falling down off the side of the seat, just barely grazing the floor. Strands of his white hair fell over his pale face, grazing over his closed eyes. His lips were slightly parted, and his pale hands were folded over his lap.

Touya gazed at Yue, marveling at the sight of the angel sleeping there. Looking peaceful for once, instead of cold and distant.

He took another look around the room, trying to find some sort of device to tell him the time, realizing he forgot his watch. Just as he was about to give up, a gentle knock sounded at the door. Glancing at Yue, who shifted slightly at the sound, making more of his hair fall into his face.  
Touya got up, walking silently over the cold floor to the door. He frowned when he opened it. There was no one there. He was about to shut the door again when a high pitched voice spoke from the floor.

"Master Eriol wants Master Touya know that it is almost times for lunch." The weird creature standing there told him. The thing was about as high as his knee, with an overly large head, with tennis ball shaped eyes as bright as the sky. Its ears flapped each time it moved its head, and its knobby hands wrung at the edges of it dress.

"Uh... thank you?" He replied.  
The creature nodded smiling up at him, "Misty is happy to serve Master Touya." And with a large, 'snap' it disappeared.

Slightly wide eyed, Touya shut the door to the room. He went to go wake up Yue, but was startled to realize the angel was wide awake, standing beside the window now rather than sitting on the sill.

"It's called a House elf," Yue said suddenly, "It's a type of creature the people in the wizarding world use as servants. "  
"Oh…" Touya said, what else could he say?

Yue's piercing eyes stared him a moment before he sighed and moved fluidly towards the door, opened it and headed out into the hallway. Without hesitation, Touya followed. After a few moments, Touya realized that they had no idea where to go, and was just about to voice this opinion to Yue when they appeared a top of the grand staircase, leading down to the entrance hall. Slightly shocked, Touya followed Yue down the stairs and around to the right which turned out to be a hallway beside the stair case. They passed by two doors, before coming to a set of double doors, which Yue opened.

They stepped into a grand dining room. Eriol was already sitting down at the table with Sakura, Tomoyo and Keroberos. There were a few people who Touya had never seen before sitting at different points along the table.

A Japanese girl with bright red eyes glared at them distrusting, before turning to the dirty blond boy beside her, whispering something into his ear.

"Good afternoon Touya, Yue." Eriol said smiling widely, "I hope you two slept well?"  
Yue stayed quiet, his eyes moving over the people at the table, his eyes lingering on the empty chair at the head of the table.  
"Yes, thank you." Touya answered gruffly, before taking a empty seat across the table from his sister.

Slowly, Yue took the seat on Touya's left, sitting stiffly.

Eriol smiled lightly before sitting down once again, "We're just waiting on-"

A door at the other end of the hall opened. A woman with long black hair, and bright green eyes walked into the room. Her pale features stood out more by the white, medieval style dress she was wearing. The dress itself was velvet; it was tied up with a thin, silver, string, tied into a knot just under her stomach. The arms were made out of a lace type material, and hung loosely over her arms. A train was attached to the back of her dress made out of the same lace like material as her sleeves. It flowed down off her shoulders and onto the ground. Around her neck was a silver choker, three silver chains came together, attaching to a silver flower, with a small amber stone resting in the middle.

The woman's features were smooth and cool. In Touya's opinion, it looked as if she and Yue could be related. Their features were so similar, minus the fact that this woman's hair was black, and her eyes were green.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Eriol continued, smiling as the woman smiled brightly back at her. Touya felt slightly stunned, as she did so. Just that one smile brightened up her entire face her beauty intensifying.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya watched her every movement as she walked behind Sakura and Tomoyo's chairs meeting Eriol, who had stood up once more. Eriol took her hands in his, and gently pressed a kiss to her lips, before moving to the head of the table and pulling out her chair, letting her sit down, pushing her chair in and took his seat once more. She placed her hands on the table in front of her, and Touya noticed the diamond ring (also silver, or platinum gold), sparkling on her wedding finger.

Touya turned his head slightly farther to the left when he noticed the look of sorrow Yue had on his face, across the table Keroberos seemed just as stunned, though not a horrified as Yue.

The woman turned her attention from Eriol and her green eyes locked with Sakura's own.  
"Hello CardCaptor Sakura." She said pleasantly, her voice was soft and just as coldly beautiful as her appearance.

"H- hello." Sakura said timidly, her cheeks flushing slightly.

The woman smiled before her gaze fell on Keroberos, looked back in shock, and then her gaze moved over to Touya. He felt frozen for those few moments her eyes studied him, before the green orbs moved to Yue. Her smile suddenly turned softer, and her eyes filled with slight sadness.

Yue made a noise in his throat, as If he was being strangled, jumped to his feet and actually ran from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone at the table looked stunned, and Sakura moved to stand up, but Keroberos put a paw on her arm, and she sat back down.

Keroberos turned to the woman, his eyes narrowing, "You are a reincarnation aren't you?"  
The woman simply nodded. Keroberos frowned before getting up and following after Yue.  
"Who are you?" Sakura finally asked her green eyes wide.

"My name is Arrow Arton," the woman, Arrow, said, "I am the leader of a group of extraordinarily powerful people; we are called The Seven, as well, I am the Queen of all magic here on Earth. My second in command, and the Prince of the elves, Damion Malfoy," she pointed to a bright blond haired boy sitting beside Touya, "The Princess of the werewolves, Rachel Lupin, and her brother Marco Black." A thin finger pointed towards a blond girl with amber eyes, than to a boy with black hair and silver eyes, "Lady of Darkness, Kayla Riddle, she pointed to the Japanese girl Touya had looked at earlier, "Tobias Lestrange, Kayla's fiancée," the boy beside Kayla nodded at them, "And lastly Jake Potter, Rachel's fiancée."

"Why is Yue so freaked out?" Touya asked coldly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I am the reincarnation of a woman Yue knew-" Eriol placed a hand on her arm, and they exchanged a look before Eriol took up the explanation.

"When Keroberos was first made by Clow Reed, the war between the first group of Seven and Meladay was only just starting. Clow was only about… eighteen or so at the time, and had only created the Sun ruled Clow cards, as well as Keroberos.

"At the time, the Reed family was a poorer wizarding family, and had become even more discredited when Eriol Reed married a Chinese woman and later, sired a son. Eriol Reed believed that he could force Clow to marry the princess of the land, Arrowtain Arton, who was only thirteen at the time. Over the next few years they had become close... and Clow created the moon based cards with her help, and then, Yue."

Eriol and Arrow looked at each other, "I suppose, Yue and Keroberos considered Arrowtain their mother of a sorts." Eriol gave a sigh and sat back in his seat, "Unfortuantly, at the age of eighteen, Arrowtain was hung for being a witch, and both Yue and Clow witnessed her execution. Seeing Arrow, the reincarnation of Arrowtain would be hard for him."

"Oh Yue…" Sakura said sadly, looking towards the door both of her guardians had left through.

"So… I apologize, but what are we doing here?" Tomoyo asked timidly. This time, the boy beside Touya, Damion, answered.  
"Because Meladay has come back, and is looking for anyway to get rid of the Seven in order for her to take over the world. She heard about Sakura and the Clow Cards, and realized that would the perfect amount of power for her to get a hold of, putting Sakura in danger."

"Wait! What about Syaoran?!" Sakura exclaimed, "He'd be in danger as well!!"

"Don't worry," Arrow said smiling, "Someone is going to collect him in Hong Kong. He should be here within a few days at the latest. Now, who's hungry?"

"Yue. Yue! YUE!!!! WOULD YOU JUST STOP!!" Keroberos yelled, flying after the angel.

Yue didn't stop though, not until he came to the edge of the lake. His feet landed gently on the soft sand, looking out onto the water.

"Yue! You bastard." Keroberos grumbled, landing beside the angel. Even Keroberos stayed silent, following his 'brother's' gaze out over the lake.

They stood in silence until finally Keroberos sighed, "It's hard isn't it? Seeing her again."  
"I don't know which one was harder. Seeing Eriol and realizing that he's the reincarnation of Clow, or seeing her and coming to the same conclusion." Yue said softly, "For the first time in over 500 years I'm home Keroberos. But it feels to... distant, wrong." He shook his head, his white hair flowing around him as he did so.

"...Yue…" Keroberos said softly, his ears and tail drooping. He looked up at Yue and was shocked to see the silver liquid falling from the angel's amethyst eyes.  
Gently, Keroberos rubber up against Yue's leg, purring silently, soothingly, which only grew louder when Yue's legs collapsed from under him, and sobbed into Kerberos' mane.


End file.
